The Fire In The Clouds
by AkiraSesshoumaruMalfoy
Summary: I've barely touched you, Neji, and already you're so desperate for more," he chuckled. OOCness, One-Shot, PWP of sorts. Rated for kind of content maybe?


**Title: **The Fire In The Clouds

**Genre:** Romance

**Words:** 1,168

**Warnings: **Yaoi, horrible writing.

**Summary:** "I've barely touched you, Neji, and you're already so desperate for more," he chuckled. One shot, OOCness

**Author's Note: **Just something to improve my lemon skills. Like that'll ever happen. But I have to keep my title as Miss Yaoi Smut Fairy and this is the only way to do it. *shrugs* what can you do? Oh and numbers indicate notes at the end, hmmm? Yeah, you can just read them at the end.

**The Fire In The Clouds**

Shikamaru pushed Neji down on to the bed. Without the time to draw breath, Neji's mouth was devoured by Shikamaru's. He groaned when the dark eyed boys hands moved down to untie his clothes, tan hands caressing up and down ivory skin.

Shikamaru moved his mouth down to Neji's neck, sucking and kissing the soft flesh. Neji moaned wantonly, bucking his hips, trying to get the younger man to pay attention to his need. Shikamaru smirked in to his neck, nipping it playfully, Purposely staying away from the Hyuuga's erection, the Nara slowly began kissing down his lovers toned, pale torso, biting and sucking, making the ususally reserved Hyuuga make the most deliciously arousing noises.

Eyes lidded with lust and want, Neji whimpered "too many clothes" and Shikamaru laughed lightly. True, while the Hyuuga was butt naked, he was still in his entire garb. Straddling the Hyuuga's waist, he slowly removed his jacket and shirt, smirking at the desperate look on his lovers face.

"I've barely touched you, Neji, and you're already so desperate for more," he chuckled. Neji's face turned an adorable shade of fluorescent red as the man turned his head away, trying to hide it. Shikamaru laughed and descended once again on that lovely swan like neck (1). Neji moaned and moved his hands to Shikamaru's pants, trying to rid the younger man of the nuisance. Shikamaru sighed and complied, removing his pants and boxers, only to descend on one of Neji's nipples, sucking and licking, eliciting whimpers, such a delightful sound, from his beloved.

Moving down to the Hyuuga's hips he was met with a sound of annoyance. He was deliberately avoiding the grand prize. Neji had to beg for it. While being lazy by nature, the need to have Neji beg for something, he looked so pretty when he begged, especially pleasure, more than motivated him.

"Pl-please!" Neji begged, eyes closed, mouth parted as Shikamaru kissed up and down his thigh.

"Please what?" Shikamaru asked innocently. His erection was slightly uncomfortable (2) and if his sweetheart didn't cave soon, he just might.

Neji groaned, aggravated.

"Please," he let out a breathy moan as Shikamaru bit the inside of his thigh, nipping upwards towards his erection only to divert towards his hip, "l-let m-me come," he pleaded. Shikamaru smirked and slowly kissed towards Neji's leaking arousal. Taking the tip into his mouth he began to suck softly, licking over the slit.

Neji cried out in pleasure (3), shivers reverberating through his bones and muscles. No matter how many times they did this, Shikamaru always made him feel like it was his first time. Each sensation was magnified and every feeling was so intense. (4)

And as soon as it was there, it was gone. Shikamaru pulled away from Neji's engorged member and straddled his lover leaning down to capture those sweet lips in an intense kiss again. Mouths thrashing against one another, tongues viciously fighting for no other reason than contact, intimacy. The kiss slowed and they just kissed, tongues mapping the others mouth, drawing out whimpers and whines of absolute pleasing.

The need for air became great, so Shikamaru pulled away reluctantly, a string of saliva connecting their moist kiss bruised lips. Neji keened at the loss of contact, fingers twisting in his lover's untied, coarse hair. Shikamaru smiled down at his darling and placed a soft, chaste kiss on those red, puffy lips.

He seated himself between Neji's thighs and pulled his hips up, so that his lovers thighs were rested on his shoulders. Neji blushed as he was revealed, once again, to his boyfriend. He was always nervous. He had no reason to be, but he was. He took a calming breath as one of Shikamaru's thumbs caressed his hip reassuringly. The younger male reached for the half empty bottle of lubricant and put a small amount onto his penis (5).

He placed himself at Neji's entrance and pushed in at a moderate pace. The pace they were used to. Neji let out a guttural noise, something somewhere between a whimper and a groan (6). He smirked and stopped, waiting for Neji to be ready. It was something they were used to. Just to help them hold out, make it last longer.

The longer haired male nodded and bucked his hips, the go ahead for Shikamaru to move. And move he did, in a gentle rhythm that was slow and comfortable.

Neji gasped and let out a loud groan as the head of Shikamaru's member brushed against his prostate. It sent tingles and sparks of pleasure up his spine. He arched his back and closed his eyes. Shikamaru's hand drifted towards his dick and started stroking in time with his thrusts. Neji moaned and whimpered, his body turning to mush.

Shikamaru let out small grunts, leaning over his lover and breathing heavily onto his clavicle, kissing it softly as he moved in and out of the gorgeous body beneath him. He was so close. He closed his eyes as his thrusting became erratic. Neji's lithe fingers tangled in his hair, kissing the top of his head softly. The noises assailing his ears were so infinitely erotic. Moans and whimpers filled the room as the tight coil in his stomach wound tighter and tighter.

Breathing in the sweet scent of his lover:

"I'm coming!" he whimpered breathlessly as he came inside his darling. He collapsed in a pile of boneless flesh as Neji came between them, his cry of pleasure washing over him.

Breathing haggard, Shikamaru pulled out of Neji and rolled to lay beside him, arm draped across his chest. His fingers played with the loose strands of mahogany hair. Neji sighed contentedly and leaned his head against Shikamaru's. He felt tired.

"Do you think we should shower?" Shikamaru whispered in his ear. Neji keened. He felt too exhausted to move, let alone stand up. Shikamaru chuckled.

"Yeah, in the morning right?" he joked, eyes closing. Neji nodded and snuggled in to the warmth his lover provided.

And they called him lazy.

Soon, the Hyuuga's breathing evened out, a tell tale sign he was asleep. Shikamaru's eyes opened and he just laid there, fingers stroking gently through Neji's hair. The moonlight washed over the room through the crack in the curtains and he was left wondering why someone like him deserved someone like Neji.

An angel, a beautiful, ivory angel.

"Love you," he murmured against the crown of Neji's head.

"I love you too," Neji's smile was felt against his neck.

"I thought you were asleep." Shikamaru sighed.

Neji leant back, eyes as white as clouds, even whiter in the moonlight, searching his. There was so much love and passion in those eyes and it was all for him.

"And you're supposed to be, now go to sleep." Neji reprimanded with a small smile.

Shikamaru replied with one of his own and closed his dark eyes. Neji snuggled in to him again and he had his answer, like he did every night.

Fin

**PS: that was horrible. i'm posting one piece crap after the other. Wahhhh!!!!! And I've mutilated this pairing. One of my favourites, and I've destroyed it. I should be shot. Review if you want to, though I won't blame you if you don't. Oh yeah, and one thousand points for who can guess what the title is a metaphor for** :-D

And notes:

1. I hate this right about now Y.Y

2. that doesn't even dignify a response -.-'

3. Hmmm, I say 21 and 20, what do you reckon?

4. this could never happen n.n

5. hahaha, Sai......Should he wear a condom? Do they even have condoms in Naruto-verse? Someone, tell me please ?.?

6. I call it a whoan .

interesting facts: in my spell check they have 'nazi' for 'neji'. I find it ironic because his seal looks like the swastika. I find it depressing aswell. Hmmm, the sign most reknowned for opression tattooed on your forehead. I cried when I saw it. T.T


End file.
